


Teenage Dream

by dirksnipples



Category: Guidestuck, Homestuck
Genre: Becquerel - Freeform, BecquerelHarley, Fluff, Guidestuck - Freeform, Homestuck - Freeform, Jaspers - Freeform, JaspersLalonde, M/M, Oneshot, flufflove, imsorryforhowstupiditmightbe, iregretnothing, itsallfluff, iwasboredinclass, theydothedo, younginsdointhedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksnipples/pseuds/dirksnipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a BecxJaspers oneshot I wrote while bored in class on Friday. I was dressed as human Jaspers, what did you expect me to do? Sit there bored? Read it, I promise that it's full of cute, I mean I write a lot of cute stuff so, yeah go for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my fanfiction account. I wanted to expand further. YEE. Enjoy.

“What do you want my kitty~?”

“I-I want you to make love to me, please!” You gasped out, shaking from all of the teasing that your best friend was doing.

You admit that you didn’t expect things to escalate like this, but you’re not complaining.

Bec inserts one finger into your entrance drawling a little mewl from you, which he smirked at. “You even sound like a cat Jas.” He says

“Oh shut up and fuck me!” You say, and he paps the side of your face.

“Such a naughty word for a gentleman.” He says, and you let out a small whimper.

“P-Please~?” You say rather quietly. You can’t help but snarl at his growing smirk. He’s got such a satisfied look, and you hate it so much. But all of that hate that you had erased the moment he inserts another finger into you.

You make a pained noise, and you soon feel a hand on your cheek. “Dude, I’m sorry if I’m hurting you.” Bec says, and it’s what makes you remember that he does care, and will always care about your well being.

“T’s okay…” You murmur out, and Bec leans toward you, kissing you softly, lovingly, before he soon pulls his fingers out of you. You give a small moan and your pink eyes shift to look at him, and you can see him putting lube all over his cock. It hurt when he first slid in, but he didn’t move until you were situated. You loved how his pulsing dick felt inside of you. You moaned his name with nearly every thrust, and you babbled nonsense the harder and faster he got, hitting your prostate each time.  
By the time you came, you were a panting moaning mess. Your black hair was a mess, and sticking to your face, and you were so sensitive, but you couldn’t help but encourage him on to keep going until he too came. In the end you came twice from how it felt being thrust into with how sensitive you were, but was hard to care when you felt his cum resting inside of you. Once the two of you calm your breathing, Bec pulled out of you, and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to him. You snuggled close to him, your face nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He kissed your head, and you looked up into his bright green eyes.

“I love you.” Bec said, and you couldn’t help the flush on your face, as you snuggled into his chest this time.

“I-I love you to.” You say, and he nuzzles his face into your hair. You can’t help he small smile on your lips, when he breathes in your scent. You soon close your eyes, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


End file.
